Talk:Dynamis - Buburimu
Staggering on Nightmare mobs Ok once you got all 5TE 3 min to be able to proc. I have found that the stagger times for the mobs depend on which curracy there drop. 1 Byne Bill 00:00 - 07:59 - Job Abilitys 08:00 - 15:59 - Weapon Skills 16:00 - 23:59 - Magic T. Whiteshell 00:00 - 07:59 - Weapon Skills 08:00 - 15:59 - Magic 16:00 - 23:59 - Job Abilitys O. Bronzepeice 00:00 - 07:59 - Magic 08:00 - 15:59 - Job Abilitys 16:00 - 23:59 - Weapon Skills -Crawlerbasher 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) New TE locations Found four 3 are right next to each other i searched for nearly 45mins trying to find 5th but no luck. The new nightmare seemed to proc by type? Mandy proced by JA like a normal MNK. Should possible look into jobs of other mobs. Dhamel was War so WS proced him. Ran out of time to test more I would like to add that the TE seems to change and is it not fixed to a certain part of the map. The last TE20 is locatated on the DC level beastmen. Also all the Monsters (Not beastmen) proced to JA and WS, since I can't use magic I am unable to test this, but when fighting crabs I found that a JA can proced it, and fighting the same type of mob, found that a WS could proced it as well. -Crawlerbasher 04:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The TE10 are always around the lower tier beastmen. So you can find 1 TE10 on the Goblin, Orcs, Yagudo and Quadav. With the Final TE20 been in one of the 4 Beastmen high tier section of the map. -Crawlerbasher 22:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Stagering The beastmen Stagger as normal. Based on there job. But the Nightmare mobs stagger to all 3 types. (Magic, Weapon Skill and Job Ability) And this changes at 00:00, 08:00, 16:00 Game Time. And is Job Ability, Weapon Skills and then Magic, before going back to Job Ability at 00:00 -Crawlerbasher 22:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) other night Did Bubu last night and the Beastmen mobs did not despawn after AB's defeat.--Aeroduran 12:26, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Please note that after many many runs in this zone i have found out the following, killing the dragons does not completly remove the ability from the boss useing, just lowers the amount of dmg delt as well as how often he is useing, i have killed the Body Slam Dragon and have noticed boss still useing at a lower rate then when we did not kill and the dmg was MUCH lower as well (prictially nothing with Bar spells on), i am not sure if the same is true for the 2hr mobs (possablly a 5% chance can still use or something) or lowers the length / effectivness of the 2hrs, since most times we do not kill any and kill boss before Beni is the goal. --DK 02:53, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'll let other people sort this out, but this is what I gathered from people who fought in the zone and went through the zone object files for D-Buburimu. Time Limit: 60 minutes One 60-min extension is won by defeating the Apocalyptic Beast To remove the Subjob LV0 Cap, 3 "???" spots have to be clicked on. The zone boss is Apocalyptic Beast (Dark Dragon). He can use all 10 Dragon TP moves and all 15 2-Hours. There are 10 (Dark) Dragon NMs which spam their one TP move repeatedly. For each one you defeat, you deactivate that TP move in Apoc. Beast. There are 15 Beastmen NMs, each with a 2-Hour. Defeat each of them, and you will deactivate that 2-Hour in Apoc. Beast Once Apoc. Beast is defeated, all the Beastmen, Dragons, etc despawn and Nightmare animals spawn all over. Mobs of D-Bubu Dragon NMs Apocalyptic Beast- top NM, uses all 2-Hours, all Dragon TP moves He uses the 2 hours in the programmed order the Jobs are listed in the game (that is: WAR, MNK, BLM, WHM, RDM, THF, PLD, DRK, BST, BRD, RNG, SAM, NIN, DRG, SMN) Aitvaras (Dragon)- NM, spams Void Song Alklha (Dragon)- NM, spams Chaos Blade Barong (Dragon)- NM, spams Body Slam Basilic (Dragon)- NM, spams Petro Eyes Jurik (Dragon)- NM, spams Wind Breath Koschei (Dragon)- NM, spams Thorn Song Stihi (Dragon)- NM, spams Flame Breath Stollenwurm (Dragon)- NM, spams Lodesong Tarasca (Dragon)- NM, spams Heavy Stomp Vishap (Dragon)- NM, spams Poison Breath statues. I do not have their name- There are supposedly 13 statues total. They spawn all the Orcs listed below Hamfist Gukhbuk (MNK)- NM Flamecaller Zoeqdoq (BLM)- NM Lyncean Juwgneg (RNG)- NM Elvaansticker Bxafraff (DRG)- NM sure if he has a wyvern Vanguard Footsoldier (WAR) Vanguard Grappler (MNK) Vanguard Amputator (WHM) Vanguard Mesmerizer (BLM) Vanguard Vexer (RDM) Vanguard Pillager (THF) Vanguard Trooper (PLD) Vanguard Neckchopper (DRK) Vanguard Predator(RNG) Vanguard Bugler (BRD) Vanguard Hawker (BST) Vanguard's Hecteyes Vanguard Backstabber (NIN) Vanguard Gutslasher (SAM) Vanguard Dollmaster (SMN) Vanguard's Avatar Vanguard Impaler (DRG) Vanguard's Wyvern statues. I do not have their name- there are supposedly 13 total and they spawn all the Quadavs listed below Qu'Pho Bloodspiller (WAR)- NM Te'Zha Ironclad (PLD)- NM Gi'Bhe Fleshfeaster (WHM)- NM Va'Rhu Bodysnatcher (THF)- NM Vanguard Vindicator (WAR) Vanguard Militant (MNK) Vanguard Constable (WHM) Vanguard Thaumaturge (BLM) Vanguard Protector (RDM) Vanguard Purloiner (THF) Vanguard Defender (PLD) Vanguard Vigilante (DRK) Vanguard Mason (RNG) Vanguard Minstrel (BRD) Vanguard Beasttender (BST) Vanguard's Scorpion Vanguard Kusa (NIN) Vanguard Hatamoto (SAM) Vanguard Undertaker (SMN) vanguard's Avatar Vanguard Drakekeeper (DRG) Vanguard's Wyvern statues. I do not have their name- There are supposedly 13 statues total. They spawn all the Yagudos listed below Baa Dava the Bibliophage (SMN)- NM Baa's Avatar Ree Nata the Melomaniac (BRD)- NM Koo Rahi the Levinblade (SAM)- NM Doo Peku the Fleetfoot (NIN)- NM Vanguard Skirmisher (WAR) Vanguard Sentinel (MNK) Vanguard Priest (WHM) Vanguard Prelate (BLM) Vanguard Visionary (RDM) Vanguard Liberator (THF) Vanguard Exemplar (PLD) Vanguard Inciter (DRK) Vanguard Chanter (BRD) Vanguard Salvager (RNG) Vanguard Ogresoother (BST) Vanguard's Crow Vanguard Assassin (NIN) Vanguard Persecutor (SAM) Vanguard Partisan (DRG) Vanguard's Wyvern Vanguard Oracle (SMN) Vanguard's Avatar statues. I do not have their name- There are supposedly 11 statues total. They spawn all the Goblins listed below Gosspix Blabberlips (RDM)- NM Shamblix Rottenheart (DRK)- NM Woodnix Shrillwhistle (BST)- NM sure of name Slime (Woodnix's Slime??) Vanguard Smithy (WAR) Vanguard Pitfighter (MNK) Vanguard Alchemist (WHM) Vanguard Shaman (BLM) Vanguard Enchanter (RDM) Vanguard Welldigger (THF) Vanguard Armorer (PLD) Vanguard Tinkerer (DRK) Vanguard Maestro (BRD) Vanguard Ambusher (RNG) Vanguard Pathfinder (BST) Vanguard's Slime Vanguard Hitman (NIN) Vanguard Ronin (SAM) Vanguard Dragontamer (DRG) Vanguard's Wyvern Vanguard Necromancer (SMN) Vanguard's Avatar And the regular creatures who spawn when everything above despawns: Nightmare Bunny Nightmare Cockatrice Nightmare Crab Nightmare Crawler Nightmare Dhalmel Nightmare Eft Nightmare Mandragora Nightmare Raven Nightmare Scorpion Nightmare Uragnite Actually, it generally uses hundred fists @1 on pulling. Tahngarthor 21:29, 2 January 2007 (EST) --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:08, 28 Jan 2006 (PST) ??? ??? ??? can spawn in 2 possible locations - J-5 and G-9/10 -- I'm entering the zone tonight and will try to confirm this. --Ganiman 17:36, 14 April 2006 (PDT) There are a total of 4 possible ??? spawns 1 - By Bard ruin 2 - By lighthouse to the SE 3/4 - NE near the Labrynth of Onzozo spawn area. --Gatsby 15:27, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Player Limit I noticed you have to go dig around in the main dynamis page to figure out that this is limited to 36 members, I think it would be good to have it on the info at the top somewhere, but I don't know what format it ought to be in. Left it alone :P Kylep2 05:50, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Drops Confirmed Nightmare Crabs also drop PLD and Nightmare Ravens also drops BLU. --Loklore 19:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Info Dragged From The Article *'Note:' Can still use Benediction if defeat Gi'Bhe Fleshfeaster. (Tested 4/26/09) The above note is not true, 2 hours are used in the order they appear on the spell list, never once in my linkshells years have we EVER seen a Benediction. The linkshell obviously did not kill the NM. Incorrect information is not needed to be left into the Article page. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) moved from main page *Dreamworld Dynamis I was unsure where to add this, but as of the recent change to the Dreamworld Dynamis zones I decided to stick it anywhere. Firstly, as THF/DNC I was able to proc with a JA on two of the Dragon NM's, much like in the city Dynamis zones. I was also able to do the same to the Nightmare bunnies with a JA. I've heard rumors that this could be due to a 'specific proc time' much like Blue !! in Abyssea (0-8 for Magic Dyna procs, etc). I believe this over the regular Dynamis proc method, due to the Dragon NM's being listed as Warrior's and being proc'd by JA. Feel free too move this to where it will be relevant. --Anth 12:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) More information for the new Dynamis system : Yesterday we had a run (for science), and noticed a few things. The Nightmare Beasts can be !! by any attack, not specific job-related ones like beastmen do. But some beasts don't seem to react to certain kinds, or more often to certain kinds, such as Mandragoras never !! from magic. Nightmare Beasts always drop the same kind of currency by race : -Crabs - Whiteshells -Crawlers - byne bills -Dhamels - Whiteshells -Ravens - Byne Bills -Mandragoras - Bronzepieces -Bunny - Bronzepieces --Celedh 18:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) changes i made to the page today are for testing of a idea i had if the te list and listing the +2 item are liked please do the same to other pages tyWeedies 19:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Mob Levels I have noticed that some clumps of Nightmare mobs seem to be level 98-100 because some give Capacity Points and two other values of XP that they give don't give CP. The clumps of higher-level Nightmare mobs seem to be on the farther edges, such as the southwest and northwest. In particular, efts in the southwest, and crawlers and mandies in the north. --Elwynn (talk) 15:27, May 1, 2016 (UTC)